Love
by xXAiko-HayashiXx
Summary: Despues de un dia de estres, el necesita un poco de relajacion, pero no contaba con que haria algo mas.  Yaoi, Noah y Cody :3


**Bueno… me gusta el Yaoi :3 así que les traigo un One Shot Yaoi de mi pareja favorita de TDI … Noah y Cody :3 Disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Total Drama **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis**

**Capitulo: **Love

El día paso mas rápido que antes, como si le esperara una sorpresa que ya no puede esperar mas por ser descubierta. Tal vez estaba esforzándose mucho, pensó mientras se dirigía a su cabaña a cambiarse. Que día mas agotador, nada mas que desafíos peligrosos, esto no era lo que el se imaginaba, no, el se imaginaba algo mucho mejor que andar sufriendo por desafíos locos sacados de la imaginación de asesinos seriales. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ese tormento, y cuando se dice cualquier cosa, es cualquier cosa, incluso ser molestado por sus hermanos. Ahora lo único que quería era descansar y relajarse, pensó en tomar una ducha pero imagino que eso tal vez no lo calmaría del todo. Ir a comer con los demás campistas tampoco era buena idea, el quería relajarse, no otra sesión de gritos y guerras de comida cortesía de Duncan y sus amigos. Recostarse en su cama, mientras lee un libro era lo que ah Noah más le gustaba hacer y esta vez necesitaba descansar con urgencia.

Al llegar, se sorprendí encontrar la puerta cerrada, pero después de oír "ciertos ruidos" provenientes del interior, dedujo que se trataba de…

-Oigan! Geoff y Bridgette, consigan un maldito hotel!- dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta. Esto era el colmo, su paciencia no estaba al cien.

-Piérdete Noah!- grito Geoff desde adentro.

-Esta no es tu cabaña! Lárgate!-

-Deja de molestar quieres?- grito de nuevo. Noah no le quedo de otra que rendirse, bien, ahora su plan de leer un libro en paz se había frustrado totalmente. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Su libro estaba adentro, sus productos para bañarse estaban adentro, todo estaba adentro, no había nada que hacer. Comenzó a caminar lejos del campamento, tal vez una pequeña caminata le despejaría la mente. Pasadas unas horas, encontró una figura que se encontraba sentada en el suelo.

-Cody?- pregunto una vez que se aproximo a la silueta y vio de quien se trataba.

-No… Noah!- exclamo mientras se ponía en pie.

-Pero que demonios haces aquí? No deberías estar con los demás en el comedor?-

-No… no quise, quería estar un rato solo, eso es todo- dijo un poco nervioso.

-Que rayos te ocurre? Parece que viste un fantasma-

-No… no es nada, en serio- dijo mientras borraba algo que había escrito en la tierra.

-Que es lo que escribiste?-

-Yo no escribí nada-

-Cody, esta claro que algo estabas escribiendo, dime que es, no se lo diré a nadie- dijo aproximándose. Noah entonces noto, como el rostro de Cody se sonrojaba con cada paso que daba hacia a el. –Ahora que te pasa?

-A… a mi? N… no… no me ocurre nada-

-Estas actuando muy extraño, ahora estas sonrojado, no estarás…-

-Si crees que estoy enamorado de ti, estas muy equivocado- grito el chico, cerrando muy fuerte sus ojos. Esto ultimo, Noah no se lo esperaba.

-Iba a decir que si no tendrás fiebre- dijo el chico mientras un sonrojo salía de sus mejillas. Cody entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Esto… yo… es decir… no quise decir… no pensaras que…- decía el chico, su mente estaba hecho un horrible torrente de ideas que chocaban con su cabeza.

-Cody… yo… te gusto?- pregunto al final el chico en un tono… seductor?

-Por… por que lo preguntas?-

-Cody, creo que es muy obvio-

-No empieces Noah y no te me acerques- exclamo el chico mientras dibujaba una cruz con sus dedos. –Aléjate de mi pervertido!-

-Yo no soy pervertido, fuiste tu el que dijo que esta enamorado de mi-

-Claro que eres un pervertido! Apenas te dije mi declaración y ya empezaste con…- entonces Cody cayo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. –Es decir… que me…- ahora si no tenia escapatoria.

-Cody, si te gusto-

-Calla! Calla o gri…- no termino su frase ya que fue cayado por la boca de Noah. Cody abrió los ojos sorprendido, no creyó que esto estaba pasando. En la mente de Noah había un caos, no creyó que fuera tan impulsivo en primera, en segunda, la frustración que tenia se fue al demonio y tercera, jamás pensó que gozaría tal cosa. Después de unos minutos, sus bocas se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva que aun las unía.

-Decías algo?- pregunto Noah.

-No, no decía nada- dijo el chico sonrojado.

-Ahora, me vas a contestar, sin engaños, que te gusto?-

-De acuerdo, tu ganas, si me gustas y mucho- contesto el chico mientras se apoderaba de su boca. Noah recargo el cuerpo de Cody en el suelo con delicadeza, mientras lo besaba como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hacia.

Ya era de noche, cuando ambos chicos, sonrojados y desnudos, dormían profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

****

**Okay, tal vez no sea mi mejor fic, porque quería escribir mas, pero si seguía me llamarían perver.**

**Mi segundo NoCo, y me encanta!**

**Bueno, ahora quiero dar un anuncio… este es el ULTIMO fic que escribo de Total Drama, porque? Fácil, tengo fics sin continuar y sacar mas, seria un sacrilegio para mi responsabilidad. Además, no es por nada, pero mucho Total Drama se me hace muy… muy… no se, Total Drama exploto mi imaginación :S por eso voy hacer historias en Bleach, Blood+, School Days, Death Note, etc… Hay que navegar por mares mas profundos, No solo quiero ser conocida en Total Drama ni escribir solo de ellos, si no también en varios lugares y conocer a mas gente :D**

**Así que, este es el ultimo fic, al menos, hasta que acabe los que aun no continuo :D**

**Los quiere**

**xXAiko-HayashiXx**


End file.
